


Crime & Punishment

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe, Cruelty, Detective/Criminal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon, a renowned detective, has been searching for a serial killer terrorizing the nation for almost two years and finally he's got him cornered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime & Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FINALS AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING A REPORT. WHY DID IT TURN INTO THIS? I'M FALLING ALSEEP!!! 
> 
> Ugh, apparently my suffering calls for sadism. I've been influence by bad one-shots (by bad I mean just this kind of feel to them) I love these type of dark stories but I've always wanted my characters to be happy (for the most part). Must be cuz my muses are still floating in cyberspace that I don't feel guilty about torturing them XD.
> 
> Ah, you'd think I'd try to write cuter crap but no, had to revert to my old ways. "Hello darkness my old friend..."
> 
> Well, anyway, in case you are not familiar with my other work...
> 
> WARNING!!! THIS IS NOT A LOVEY DOVEY STORY! IT IS SICK AND TWISTED UNSUITABLE FOR SOME READERS! PROCEED WITH CAUTION! *BEEP BEEP BEEP* 
> 
> [in all honesty though, not as bad as some of my other work, I think]

**Detective / Criminal AU**

**Gon:** _Detective || 28 yrs old. || Has been tracking down "The Executioner" for almost two years ||_

_**Past -**   Has been friends with Killua since they were young but had to move away due to his fathers job. Being such a sociable person he fit in quite easily and though he always kept some sort of communication with Killua there was a time when they rarely spoke to each other. He never felt like he'd forgotten Killua but upon reflection and meeting up again he did sense that their bond had weakened some. || They were working towards restrengthening their bond by hanging out like they used to (mostly going out to drink, playing video games and Gon complaining about how close he's been to catching"The Executioner"). _

_**Killua:** Part-time college professor  & murderer nicknamed "The Executioner" || 27 yrs old.|| Followed after Gon the moment he turned 18 and was able to leave his home. Was able to meet up with him two years ago._

_**Past** \- Killua had always been an overly protected child. Being from a wealthy family and having an arrogant attitude also put others off but Gon was his first and closest friend. After Gon left Killua firmly believed that he was truly Gon's most precious friend but as they started talking less and becoming more busy with their own lives Killua became paranoid he'd be forgotten. Having loved Gon since they were children Killua became obsessed with wanting to be Gon's most significant person and have Gon rely solely on him. He became knowledgable in crime and law as well as forensics, weaponry and martial arts all in order to become Gon's partner in the future. However, due to an ironic twist of fate Killua later became Gon's no.1 most wanted criminal. _

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Hot, deep pants echoed through the starless night. White puffs formed as breathless huffs clashed against the cold air. Everything was still, deadly still, no soul around for miles and miles, only two shivering bodies under the moonlight. Gold-molten eyes locked with sapphire-blue not daring to release them knowing they could disappear in a blink of an eye.

 

Frozen fingers wrapped around an icy trigger, index finger resting on it lightly but holding so much weight. They were so close. Even _he_ would take some damage from this distance.

 

“This is it, give it up...Killua.” Gon hardened his voice in an effort to hide his still conflicting thoughts. Finally, after so many years, they’d finally been able to meet again...but why? Why did it have to be this way? Despite them having been laughing and drinking together just a few nights ago where they’d reverted back to being two immature brats with no cares in the world.

 

Killua lay on the floor, body limp and wilted, his bangs had grown long covering his eyes giving him a darker look, somewhat menacing. (How had Gon not seen it before?) A cruel smile spread across pale lips, tints of blue undertones showing through due to the low temperatures.

 

“Well then, what are you waiting for? We both know I’m not one to just give in so easily. If you’re planning on taking me in,” Crawling forward, slowly, teasingly, white hands dragged through puddles of blood, the corpses of Killua’s most recent victims lying lifeless in a semi-circle behind him. “...you’re gonna have to kill me.”

 

Gon fought the urge to step back, instead grounding himself by taking the gun in both his hands to steady himself. His body shivered more violently, partially because of the cold but mostly because of the icy blue piercing into him daring him to shoot.

 

“I won’t. You’ve committed multiple crimes, Killua, you have to pay for them.”

 

Killua remained silent, his eyes calm and calculating. They held Gon’s with such ease and it both infuriated and frightened Gon. Despite desperately wanting to dilute himself in the idea that he was in control – he with the gun and badge standing between the criminal and the only escape from the alleyway – yet he knew deep down this was all a lie.

 

“Crimes, is that what you see them as? Despite them simply being trash you wish to avenge their deaths?” Tilting his head to the side while looking up at Gon through thick eyelashes and silver hair the innocent appearance contrasted harshly against the monstrous background of slaughter.

 

Gritting his teeth and forcing a lump down his throat Gon glared back in silence. They may have been criminals but ...“You had no right to pass judgment on them.”

 

“But I didn’t.” Gon couldn’t contain his surprise at those words. “I simply carried out their punishment.”

 

Gon seethed with anger, eyes burning. Killua was playing with him. “It’s the same thing!” His hands were shaking more now and he had to take a few breaths to keep his hands steady and clear his mind.

 

“It’s not. I did not _choose_ their punishment. I did not weigh their crimes nor do I care if their lives were worth it. I simply did as I was asked.” For the first time Killua looked almost guilty, eyes dropping to the ground, breaking contact. “But you’re right, I did kill them. I carried out my orders – to make them suffer until their last breath.” Inching closer Killua came to rest his forehead against the barrel of the gun. “If you insist on me being punished for that then I want _you_ to be the one to do it. Hurt me, torture me, kill me. As long as it’s you I’ll accept anything.”

 

The gun shook against Killua’s pale skin, Gon chewed on his bottom lip feeling his knees go weak. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be here. Run, he wanted to run and leave everything behind. Why was this happening?!

 

“I’ll accept anything, Gon, but if you leave me again I’ll slaughter every single soul that keeps me from you and I’ll look for you. I’ll follow you from the shadows until it drives you mad and even when I disappear my presence will haunt you.”

 

Bones creaked as Killua rose only enough for the gun in Gon’s quivering hands to slide down onto his blue lips.

 

“You’ll never be free.”

 

Silently droplets started to fall and soon the sound of rain swallowed the silence. It felt as thought time had stopped. Gon’s mind had completely gone blank, not even the uncomfortable clothes sticking to his body or painful beads of water stabbing his skin were registering. Nothing felt real anymore. All that rang clear were Killua’s words.

 

The dumbfounded detective remained unresponsive as his target kissed his gun. A pink tongue was greeted with the bitter taste of iron, the soft flesh feeling the curves and edges of the loaded weapon.

 

Gon felt all air leave his lungs s he watched in nerve wrecking horror as Killua licked the black barrel and suckled the droplets from the gun. Tan fingers curled around the trigger.

 

If he shot at this distance...

 

It was dangerous to continue that train of thought. They were crossing a dangerous threshold here.

A fiendish grin adorned Killua’s face as he leaned closer to kiss Gon’s fingers. Blue eyes were focused fervently below Gon’s waist; they stayed there for a moment, grin spreading wider before looking up at Gon. The confused detective followed the blue eyes, as if hypnotized, cursing under his breath as his frets were proving to be true. Through his soaked pants a prominent bulge was visible, flesh hot and throbbing now that he’d become painfully aware of it.

 

The white bloodstained shirt Killua wore was now translucent from the water exposing a pair of perked, pink nipples. His tight black pants clung to his skin, hugging his curves. Hands rested snuggly between his legs, raindrops sliding down Killua’s lips and neck.

 

“Take me.” Blue lips incited

  
_Irrevocably Dangerous_.

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Sweet moans and whimpers reverberated from the stone walls surrounding them as Gon thrusted deep and rough into Killua. He forcibly kept the pale thighs spread, slick wet pants making it difficult for them to remove their clothes completely. Killua’s black jeans were half torn to shreds, a rusty knife the murderer carried around now discarded somewhere out of their reach.

 

Gon’s gun rested just an arm’s length away from Killua’s head, just within his reach should he need it throughout the course of their ‘exchange’. His eyes would briefly drift to the gleaming weapon, the idea of shooting Killua’s brains out somehow being disgustingly arousing. Warm walls would tighten around his cock forcing him back to look at his soiled, wanton friend with his blue eyes swimming in pleasure-soaked tear, slick, trembling fingers in his mouth and saliva running down his chin.

 

His lifted Killua’s legs, pushing them almost over his head in order to reach deeper. His sharp jabs made the pale body jerk and enticed sweet sounds from the body beneath him. Killua panted, the position straining his body, making it difficult but Gon didn’t stop. He pulled and tore at the stubborn, drenched cloth until it ripped in his grasp finally freeing Killua’s legs.

 

Pressing his body firmly between the shuddering limbs Gon ground his hips, fingers wrapped around silver locks and forcing Killua’s head back to look at him.

 

“You like this don’t you? Having me shoved deep inside your hole, fucking you. How long have you wanted me to do this?”

 

Blindly Killua’s fingers searched Gon’s chest and shoulders wanting something to hold on to. Chipped nails caught onto the fabric, fists grabbing hold like a lifeline.

 

“S-since long ago. Ever since you called me your f-friend I’ve wanted you. Wanted you so badly.”

 

Gon chuckled, stopping momentarily only to glare down at Killua. “Disgusting.”

 

Killua whimpered, his usually strong, confident aura long since extinguished. He looked so pathetic and week in Gon’s arms yet so ridiculously content it made Gon sick with pleasure.

 

More. He wanted to break Killua more. Hurt him, abuse him and abandon him. The other would crawl back begging for more, Gon knew. Killua had said so. He’d never be free but then neither would Killua. They’d chain each other down and destroy the other slowly until there was nothing left but their rotting corpses and even then they’d still be tangled together in a humorless twist of irony.

 

“Such a desperate slut. So was all this just to catch my attention? Going on stupid killing sprees, causing me headaches. Was it fun watching me run around like an idiot looking for a murderer that was right under my nose?”

 

Calloused fingers wrapped around Killua’s thin neck, squeezing slowly but firmly. Killua’s tongue stuck out slightly, head thrown back in an effort to find some air. His pale fingers scratched at Gon’s hands with heartless effort.

 

“You left...even after I found you, you never knew...I wanted you to look at me....wanted you to...need me... “

 

Tighter they squeezed and Gon’s thrust continued mercilessly. Killua’s irises rolled back until his eyes were left blank, body arched and trembling. His pale body shone under the moonlight, his blue veins prominent running through his body. Gon could feel his pulse quickening, Killua’s body going limp under his touch. He was killing him, wringing the life out of him. Killua’s hands lost their strength and fell lifelessly beside him, silver hair drenched in crimson.

 

 _Is he dead?_ Gon’s body shook at the though, his see spilling into Killua. He groaned riding out his orgasm, grip loosening and falling to the bloody floor to find balance. Killua’s body twitched underneath him, desperate gasps and coughs indicating he was still alive. Bruises were forming wherever Gon’s hands had touched.

 

Killua curled up on his side trying to regain his breath. He glanced at Gon timidly, the blue gems looking at him in adoration. It was hysterical. After all this Killua still...

 

Gon ran his fingers through his dripping black hair breathing in the cool fresh air. He smiled at his best friend, turning his head with the slightest touch of his fingers and stealing a trembling, soft kiss. Killua’s body froze, eyes wide as he stared stunned even after Gon pulled away.

 

“No more killing. If I ever find you with blood soaked hands ever again I’ll shove my gun in your ass and gun you down, you hear me?”

 

As if by instinct Killua’s hands shot down to his swollen hole protectively, a panicked look on his face as he nodded vigorously. Gon smiled and nodded in agreement. Taking the half-naked man into his arms, gentle and caring, the two made their way into the dark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ....this is not proofread, I can barely keep my eye open (the other has been asleep for like half an hour), and they are probably completely out of character. I don't even know anymore. I used to make Gon be the dark one so I wanted to show some of Killua's monsters but *cries* OLD HABITS DIE HARD!
> 
> Killua was supposed to be all sexy licking the gun (cuz idk it looked that way in my head). He was supposed to be a cocky murderer who violated Gon and betrayed their friendship but....he turned into a submissive masochist for some reason T,T
> 
> SOMEDAY I'LL BEAT YOU GON! SOMEDAY!!!


End file.
